Sugar and Spice
by Finn21
Summary: Haley and Nathan spend a relaxing day at home watching TV. Wackiness ensues.


**Title:** Sugar and Spice

**Author: **Ashley

**Rated:** PG-13

**Summary:** Haley and Nathan spend a relaxing day at home watching TV. Wackiness ensues.

**Author's Note:** Written for my lovely friend Paulina (sugangel7) for her Birthday. Because everybody deserves some happy nekkid N/H on their special day.

**Author's Note Squared:** This piece is complete and utter fluff. I'm used to being such an angst! whore that this is new territory for me. Please be kind. And remember Santa loves those who give feedback! ;)

Haley lay back on the couch, squinted her eyes, furrowed her brow, and then yawned as she watched yet another guy in an blue and yellow jersey float up into the air and slam dunk a basketball into a net. Her interest continued to deteriorate as the announcer person, she wasn't quite sure what his technical name would be, began babbling on about some sponsor or other before the screen finally cut to commercial.

"Seriously," Haley blew out an exasperated breath, "what's the point of watching every game, if you don't care who wins? Couldn't you just look up the results later?"

She was met with a faint mumble in response.

Haley lowered her head down to where her husbands' head was nestled snugly into her lap, and she sighed.

"This is_ so_ not right," she informed him, running her hands through the soft silky black locks on the tops of his head. "You make me stop what I was doing to come watch this boring game with you and then you fall asleep on me.....leaving me suffering alone......"

He nuzzled his head farther into her flat stomach muscles and clutched at her hip with one hand, in his sleep enjoying the feel of her body vibrating when she spoke.

She graced him with a small smile before turning her attention back to the television. A different guy was now standing in front of the basket making free shots...or maybe it was free throws, she could never remember. He arched back his wrists and let the ball fly through the air. It hit the edge of the hoop and bounced off, a few people in back cheered while the core crowd just made disgruntled groans.

"He needs to keep his knees straight," she told her sleeping lover. "I mean, look at him! He's not ever going to make a basket if he keeps his body angled that way. It just won't work. The ball can't swerve by itself. It's not physically possible. And that's what most of these guys problems are. If they realized that playing well is being in the right position, they'd make a lot more three pointers……" she added as an afterthought. Proud of herself, and all that she had learned from basketball in the past year. She might not know the names of things, or why the rules are the way they are, but she knew how a player's body was supposed to look when he was shooting a basket. She'd watched Nathan enough times to permanently ingrain that pleasant image into her mind for all time. "But still, ugh! Look at him! He's such an amateur. All he wants is to make a big show for everyone. I don't even think he cares about making the basket. Ugh... this is stupid. This game is stupid. I'm changing the channel." She began flipping through the stations like mad.

It was a testament to how deeply asleep he was that he didn't protest. Haley briefly thought about waking him up, but chose against it. It was Monday, and school was out for some random Holiday, a Holiday she was very grateful for. Recently it felt like neither of them had time to just _be_. Just like this. Just the two of them. No jobs to be at, friends to worry about, homework to do, nothing. It was quiet, and peaceful and calming. Relaxation was a word not must used in Haley's vocabulary as of late. Sure she had to time to do things for herself, and Nathan did as well. But it was a rare occasion when the two of them could be together and not have to worry about what was on the long list of things next to do. Not that Nathan ever made lists anyway.

Resting her head against the back of their small couch, Haley kept her finger on the remote control.

"Soap, another game, infomercial, sleazy talk show, wrestling, more infomercial's, ESPN, soap, cheesy game show, soap –– oh my god! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'?! That show is _still_ on?! I used to watch this all the time when I was a kid! I thought it got cancelled like ten years ago."

No response.

"Hmm……" she hit the muting button and turned her attention to the much more interesting matter of the man in her lap. "You're really out of it, aren't you?" she teased. "I could do all sorts of things……" She began fiddling with his mussy hair. "All sorts of fun things to you while you're asleep……"

She ran her fingers over his forehead where it met the edge of his hairline and brought it down along his cheek to his jaw. She then traced the outside of his earlobe with the very tip of her finger causing him to shudder and mumble something incoherent. She giggled quietly and let her hand travel down where his T-shirt had come up a little, exposing the tan skin of his strong back.

It was one of his weak spots. He loved it when she touched it, rubbed it, massaged it, whatever. As long as her hands where on his back he was content. For a while anyway.....

Haley knew this piece of information well, and often used it to her advantage. Sometimes to the point where Nathan wished he hadn't told her about it at all. She would've found out regardless, though, and used the knowledge now to tease him mercilessly.

"Baby," she sing-songed, looping her hand under the cotton material of his shirt and laying her hand flat against the muscles of his back. She stroked his skin in small circles, moving up to his shoulders and then down towards his ass. ADVANCE d 4

He still didn't seem to be waking up. Haley bit her lip and ran her hand up his back in a quicky swooping motion, her fingers tickling his flesh.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," she teased, "Come on. You know you want to play."

Her other free hand moved to stroke his sharp cheekbone, and he murmured softly, leaning slightly into her touch. His fingers began twining the soft fabric of her boxers in between them, toying with them gently.

Ah, those boxers…… What a battle they had caused!

Haley still couldn't help but laugh at the memory of when she'd first made him get them. He'd protested fiercely against wearing such a girly pair of yellow and purple colored silk boxers. She'd made the all too reasonable argument that the only reason she wanted him to get the pair was so that she could steal them from him. Grudgingly, he'd agreed.

The real problem had started when she insisted that he wear them before her. He'd flat out refused at first. She'd carefully explained that if they didn't smell and feel like him, then there was no point in her wearing them. He'd made the point that she really didn't need to wear anything, and things had descended for a while…… However, their activities _had_ allowed her to give him a sneak preview of just how grateful she would be if he wore them.

So he had. And pretty soon he'd decided that they were comfortable. She still suspected he had done it just to annoy her. He still had an unfortunate tendency to do that to her once in a while……well, maybe it wasn't unfortunate since she found it so sexy……but still! He'd refused to fork them over.

A brief struggle had ensued, and she'd finally managed to liberate them. That was just two days ago, and she was still parading them around like a trophy. He seemed in no hurry to reclaim them. In fact, he quite obviously enjoyed watching her wear them.

In any case, she'd immensely enjoyed the feel of them against her legs, especially when Nathan's warm head was pressed against her lap, causing the material to warm.

Haley wiggled slightly when his fingers began to ease their way under the fabric to get at her bare thigh.

"OK, I _sooo_ know you're awake now, Nathan," she patted his cheek affectionately. "So get up and entertain me!"

He let out an annoyed groan and looked up at her with sleepy eyes. ""I was having a nice nap, ya know," he grumbled good-naturedly.

"Oh, and I woke you up?.......Oops,"she said coyly, twisting a lock of her long, auburn hair around one finger.

He gave her a villainous smirk, his eyes glinting with a mischievous glow, before he turned in his position on her lap and lunged at her……

She squealed under his weight, trying to break free, but not really trying as hard as she could.

"No tickling," she yelped, squirming to the left and right. "No tickling Nathan! Stop it!"

"Oh, but you so deserve it. Messing with me, and touching my back....you know that just gets me riled up Hales."

"Maybe I want you riled up," she teased, running her tongue a long the edge of her lip. Nathan's eyes glazed over for a moment and he sat before her transfixed on her mouth, the pinkness of her tongue, and the full lips that surrounded it.

It was such a rush to have him watch her the way he did. Like she was the only person in the world. The only woman he'd ever wanted, the only woman he would ever want. It made it so much easier for her to tease him, be seductive. Because honestly, she wasn't. She wished sometimes she was as comfortable with herself as Peyton was, or as sexy as Brooke was, because it seemed so easy for them to be physical. But she still felt insecure....silly even, doing things like that.

When Nathan gave her such looks of want, she didn't feel so silly anymore. She was sexy and confident, if for no other reason than he believed it to be so. He gave her the strength to be the kind of person she wanted to be. She found it in herself, because of him.

"Don't start something you aren't willing to finish," he leaned next to her, and whispered into her ear.

Haley shivered, and her eyes involuntarily fluttered shut. "Only if you promise not to fall asleep on me again," she whispered back, and Nathan pulled away in mock offense.

"Hey! Now who woke up who, early this morning to go grocery shopping, huh?"

Haley crossed her arms over her chest, and gave him a petulant grin. "I don't like the crowd's ok? And nine is not early Nathan."

He let out a low deep laugh and rolled his eyes. Only he would be cursed with a teenage wife who didn't like to sleep in. It was almost unnatural how early she got up sometimes. "You say the same thing about eight.....and seven," he through back at her.

"I don't think seven is sleeping in. If it's before school starts, then no, it's not sleeping," she reasoned and Nathan just shook his head at her rationalization, his attention averted to the television for a moment.

"And you changed the channel, too," he protested.

"You were _asleep_," she defended herself once again. "I mean come on, do you have any idea how boring it is to watch these games without you yelling out things at the tv with me?"

Nathan smiled. It had been somewhat of a struggle to get her to actually sit and watch an entire game with him, and most of the time she still refused to do it. On some occasions though, when everything else was done, and there were no other distractions, or problems to be solved she would sit and let him babble, (which didn't happen very often) about his favorite players, what plays he liked, what guys were doing wrong, and what they could be doing better to win. It was all Greek to Haley, although periodically she would ask a question about this or that, but mostly she just watched him talk. Mesmerized by the way his entire face would light up, his hands fidgeting at his sides as if he wanted to be holding a ball in his hands at that very minute. Like he was missing a part of his arm.

Such beauty and awe in the way he spoke. There was so much beauty in Nathan period. It still took her off guard.

"Sorry," he smiled at her words, laying his head between her breasts and turning to look at the TV. "But you're just so comfy. I can't help it. You'll have to be my new pillow from now on."

"And what will be my pillow...," she began playing with his hair again.

That noticeable smirk spread over his mouth for the millionth time. Haley didn't even have to look, she just knew it was there.

"On second thought," she cut him off. "Don't answer that."

He nestled farther against her and gestured to the television. "A new game's coming on in five minutes. Turn it back."

"We just watched three in a row Nathan. Well, actually I just watched three in a row. You watched one and a half," she raised an eyebrow at the TV disdainfully.

"So... there's two more left. The fun's just beginning. Turn it back," he insisted.

Haley rolled her eyes while complying with his wishes. "Fine. Here," she dropped the remote in front of him on the small space of open couch, twisting herself free from his body and heading over to the kitchen.

He stayed silent on the couch for a few minutes, his eyes glued to the screen, as Haley searched the remnants of their refrigerator for something to snack on. It was nearing three and she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, but the thought of eating another peanut butter and jelly sandwich that week was going to make her heave.

Money was sparse and so inevitably there was a lot of eating the same items over and over again. Nathan didn't seem to mind much, in fact most of the men she knew, Lucas included, could have an entire diet of the same five items to eat for the rest of their lives. Did they not like variety? Did they just get used to routine eating more than women? Was it a taste bud issue? Haley wasn't sure. She didn't care either, because Nathan's strange eating patterns made it easier for her to buy for him and save money in the process. This of course, in no way helped her figure out what she was craving now.

"Are you hungry," she called out, while kneeling down to look on the bottom shelf of the fridge. "I'm hungry."

"Then cook something."

"Like what," she searched the cabinet by the refrigerator.

"I don't know...a hot dog," he said disinterestedly.

"Microwaving hot dogs is not cooking Nathan. Are you hungry?"

He mumbled something, she didn't catch and then jumped up from his seat. "YES!!"

Haley bent her head around the island in their apartment. Nathan's full and apt attention on the game in front of him and not on her question. She turned back to the refrigerator, and saw a white Styrofoam box sitting in the back corner. Curiously she pulled it out and opened it. Inside sat a large piece of double layered chocolate fudge cake.

Her mouth watered.

Standing up from her position, Haley set the box on the counter in front of her and went over to the utensil drawer, extracting a fork.

When a commercial came on, informing viewer's that Pantene Pro-V makes hair soft and silky, Nathan finally noticed that his wife was no longer on the couch with him, but rather in the kitchen, hunched over their counter suspiciously.

"What are you doing Hales," he asked coming up behind her.

Haley spun around. "Nothing," she said, with big innocent eyes and a stiff posture.

Nathan tried to lean over her and see what she was hiding but he couldn't get a good view. "You're doing something. What is it?"

He began to push her softly to the side when in a swift move, she grabbed the box and maneuvered herself on the opposite side of island from him. Nathan immediately recognized the styrofoam box in her hands and opened up the fridge just to make sure it was what he assumed it to be.

"Haley..." he began inching closer to her.

"Nathan..." she took a few steps back.

"Is that my cake? Are you trying to eat my cake," he looked almost baffled, and Haley had to stop herself from bursting out into laughter.

"I just want a little bit," she smiled sweetly, but Nathan didn't look deterred.

"I bought that, because the gas station sandwich made me sick, and I was saving it for later," he pouted.

Haley watched as Nathan moved closer to her. She stepped back into what little space she had left, but she was running out of room. She took the fork in her other hand and thrust it inside the moist cake, pulling away a bite and quickly shoving it in her mouth with a satisfied grin.

"Mmm, it's good," she moaned, closing her eyes in full appreciation. Nathan glared at her.

"Give me the cake," he demanded, openly salivating over the sight before him.

Haley looked at him with fake dejection. "What happened to 'whatever's mine is yours' huh? I distinctly remember you mentioning something like that to me on our wedding night."

"Yeah, as in this apartment is _ours_, the car is _ours_, my money is your money....sex, that kind of stuff. Not my cake. No, that's mine," he inched closer and was only a few precious feet from her now, almost within arms length.

"But don't you love me? Don't you want me to be happy," she asked, shifting toward the corner of the room. "Because this cake would make me very happy Nathan. Very, very happy."

"I'll buy you another one," he moved when she moved now, his eyes zeroing on his target, like she was an opponent. She'd seen that look before as well, and it managed to unnerve her and turn her on at the same time.

"But I want this one," she protested.

Nathan shook his head. "Give me the cake Haley."

"No."

"Haley, give me the cake, please."

"I can't," she nestled it into the crook of her arm like a child. "It means too much to me."

Nathan gave her a sweet smile and shrugged his shoulders. He stood stagnant for half a minute before he finally dove at her.

Haley screamed, ducking as fast as she could under his grasp and running around the couch, diverting him.

"Give me the cake!!" He called, chasing after her with a playful smile.

Haley couldn't help the laughs that bubbled up her throat and out of her mouth. She circled the couch a few times before Nathan leaped over it completely. She attempted to scramble under him, but he caught her elbow and pulled her back "Give it to me," he said with a stern voice, even though his eyes were wild with delight.

In a last ditch effort to break free, Haley spun in Nathan's clutch, and caused them both to topple onto the kitchen floor. He was now on top of her, totally in control and so she picked up the piece of cake out of the box and held it up for him to see.

"You want this cake," she smiled devilishly and Nathan had no idea what had gotten into her this afternoon, but he liked it. A lot.

"Yes," he nodded vigorously.

"You want this cake right here," her brow quirked.

He nodded again, hesitantly. "Umm...yeah!"

Without a second thought Haley took the piece of cake and slammed it into the side of Nathan's face, feeling as it mushed against his cheek and mouth. The icing causing the cake to stick to his skin for a matter of seconds before it began to slide down his cheek to the ground.

His face was an utter picture of shock, his mouth a big round O, as his eyebrows raised and his eyes grew wide. "Oh! Oh, it's _on_ now," he stated, and Haley tried to wiggle out of from under him, but he was quicker this time. "Come here!!"

"Forget it," she declared, even though it was pointless to say. She was already trapped.

Nathan grabbed the falling piece of desert from his face, mushed it into his hand and ran it up and down Haley's neck and face, making sure she was good and covered.

She let out a half shriek, half laugh and pushed away the cake, smearing more onto Nathan's face.

They paused then, staring at each other.......and both began to laugh. Huge tummy rumbling laughs that barreled out of them in waves causing them to assess the ridiculous position they had put themselves

Nathan's laughs decreased little by little first, and when he was finished he rested his head against Haley's, letting out a long calming sigh. Haley met his eyes with her own and pulled his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. His lips plundered hers, kissing and licking, tasting the chocolate on her mouth, as well as that taste that was just so distinctly hers. It was like the strongest aphrodisiac he'd ever had, and he couldn't seem to get enough.

He could feel Haley nipping at his neck where she'd smeared icing, her tongue running up and down his jaw and then onto his cheek before she grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his again. Nathan begged for entrance into her mouth and she granted it willingly. Causing him to taste all of her, and yet he wasn't satisfied.

Hurriedly he pulled off his shirt, and helped her out of hers, wanting to touch her bare skin with his, feel her warm, smooth, delicate body against his. As they were meant to be.

Haley could see the want in his eyes, in his actions, and she didn't deny him. In fact she loved it when he was so aggressive with her, almost feral. It all went back to the look that he gave her earlier, the glazed over eyes, the feeling she had, that he let her know she was the _one_. The only woman he'd ever want.

To any outsider his look would seem like just a picture of lust. But that's because they didn't know Nathan. Not the real Nathan anyway. His look was about more than sex, or even pleasure. It was knowing that you love someone, and they love you. Completely. Totally.

It caused butterflies to rise in her stomach now, just thinking about it. His look, his touch, his love it was.......

"Everything.....you're everything," Haley said so softly, that at first she wasn't sure he'd heard it at all.

But then he stopped, and caught her brown eyes with his blue ones, and he smiled at her. The one that only she got to see.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, letting them brush together like a feather floats in the air.

"Come on, Mrs. Scott," he whispered to her softly, scooping her up into his arms, and heading back towards their bathroom. "Lets get you cleaned up."


End file.
